Community:ROBLOX/Happy Home in Robloxia
Happy Home in Robloxia, also known as Classic: Happy Home in Robloxia, is one of the former template maps available to users when they first create a place. Happy Home in Robloxia has been updated several times over the years. Happy Home in Robloxia is currently closed to visitors as of 2017 History In the early years of ROBLOX (2006–2008), the Happy Home in Robloxia template contained a beige-brick house with a red shingle roof top, along with various piles of colored bricks which were situated around the area. Most of the objects within the place were un-anchored, bar the white path and baseplate. Players were provided with Copy, Drag, and Delete tools, with which they could build their first creations while utilizing the bricks which were supplied to them. In addition to the piles of colored bricks, there were also seesaw and slide play-structures. In Around mid-2008, signs were added to help the player learn what to do with their first places. In 2009 and 2010, the place was made into a large piece of land. The same piece of land is in Shedletsky's place Telamon's Big World. It gave you a starting car and an empty home. There were cars located all over the map. It contained a river which could not be escaped when entered, a large canyon with an elevator, which is the highest point on the base-plate, a red large bridge, a light house that could be reached from an underwater tunnel through the river, and 2 beaches. One contained 2 cars and a ramp for people to use their cars on to jump over the river for fun. The second one which contained the light house had a few more cars, including the starter car, 2 smaller starter cars, a starter car with wings, a car which had big lilac balls for wheels, and a monster truck. From this beach you could get to the red bridge across the canyon. On August 15th 2011, Happy Home in Robloxia was updated yet again. Now, the house was expanded, and now consisted entirely of components that were placed with the new stamper tool. It had a castle wall surrounding the back of the house which is though to be the yard, which contained 2 cars including a blue car which could hold 2 users, and a green jeep which could hold 4 users. It also had a ladder which would take you to the top of the wall, which had teleporters that could take you to the lighthouse, which was expanded with a new red balcony, the beach with the ramp, in which the cars were replaced by a blue racing car and a space station teleporter which took you to a brand new space station made completely out of Stamper building tools. In 2012, the place was updated again, but became drastically different than the older versions. Now there is only one car, which is the green jeep which can hold 4 players, and instead of the land, it was turned into a green textured terrain which contained multiple trees around the terrain. The space station was also kept and placed a small distance away from the house. There is also a desert with some cacti. Later in 2012, this was no longer a base template but is still the place when you join. On February 17th, 2016, ROBLOX updated the game icon for Happy Home in Robloxia. Trivia * In the 2009/2010 versions of Happy Home in Robloxia, there was a secret elevator which led to the top of a mountain, which was the highest accessible point in the map. * In the 2009/2010 versions of Happy Home in Robloxia, there was a monster truck which broke apart regular cars when hitting them. * Originally, if your game was removed/banned by moderators, your place would revert to the most recent version of Happy Home in Robloxia. * In the 2009/2010 versions, it was possible to pilot a plane located by the lighthouse. * It is possible to retrieve the older versions of Happy Home in Robloxia via Free Models, abandoned user accounts from 2006–2008, or via Place Revert (if your place was created around that time). * A 2007/2008 version of Happy Home is one of the prime disaster scenarios in Natural Disaster Survival, although it is modified. * In 2017, the game has been hacked/exploited multiple times. It is now closed to visitors. * Happy Home was first shown to the ROBLOX Community in this blog post on January 17, 2007. Gallery A 2006 happy home..png|Happy Home in Robloxia as it looked in 2006. You spawned inside the house and there was no way to get out. Roblox lost foundation 2.PNG|The bricks were conveniently organized in 2006. Roblox lost foundation 3.PNG|Robloxians meet each other at Happy Home in 2006. Roblox lost foundation 4.PNG|The 2007 Happy Home is designed for fun building. EarlyHappyHome.png|Happy Home in Robloxia in 2007. 5435345345.png|The 2007/2008 Happy Home in Robloxia. 2008 Happy Home in Robloxia.png|A late 2008 Happy Home in Robloxia. Signs were added. 4.jpg|The 2008 version was later changed to a winter theme. HappyHome2.jpg|Interior of 2007/2008 version. 2010 place.png|Happy Home in Robloxia in 2010. House.jpg|Latest version of Happy Home in Robloxia (2012). Interior View of Happy Home.png|Interior view of Happy Home in Robloxia as of 2012 HHIR Early 2012.PNG|Happy Home in Robloxia as it appeared early 2012.